Heart of Steel
by meghan.x
Summary: Amy visits her grandparents ranch every year, but this year is greeted by the new astonishly good-looking, highly cocky and completely rude employee. Amy can't stand him, but can he break down her walls and win her heart of steel? Nothing like the show.
1. Prolouge

_**I can't believe it, but I'm back. This story is completely different from the usual ones. It's out of character (besides a few characters) and takes place in a totally different sort of world. If the prologue (which I know is short) gets a lot of reviews, then I shall continue with the story. It'll be updated every Monday! I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are much loved. **_

_Prologue_

Thunder was crashing in the sky above me, rain droplets were falling harder than I've ever experienced, and lightening danced in the sky, illuminating it every few seconds. I searched around frantically for my bracelet but couldn't find it amongst the wet grass and soil.

As I ran my hands through the green blades, my arm that was holding my body weight up slipped in mud and I fell on my face. I groaned and winced slightly at the dull pain in my arm.

"Looking for something?" said a voice I knew all too well.

I looked up at his tall figure standing above me, dripping wet with his horse standing beside him. His chocolate eyes were almost black in the night and you could actually see the sadness in his face. His dark locks were sticking to his forehead and his lips were tight.

I did nothing but stare up at him, words were escaping me and I contemplated what to do.

I could jump in his arms, but that would show that I wasn't angry with him…which I was.

Or I could run in the opposite direction, but given that he has his horse with him he would probably catch me. Not to mention he's quite a fast runner.

So I just sat there motionless, the thunder still crashing around us and the trees swaying from side to side. Lightning struck and he noticed my tear stained eyes at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, Amy."

I looked down at my muddy hands and immediately noticed my gold bracelet a couple inches away from them.

"Found it."

And at that moment, I didn't know what was worse. The fact that the man who I hated for so long admitted to loving me… or the fact that I think I love him too.

"You takin' me back to the ranch now, cowboy?" I yelled over the wild storm surrounding us.

He smirked that Ricky Underwood- panty dropping smirk everyone fell in love with and I jumped on his horse, completely ignoring it.

I wasn't so sure, but I think he was slowly breaking down the walls I worked so hard to put up. Maybe he was getting to me. Maybe it's because he's a cowboy, or his eyes, or his body or the fact that he's a total and complete jerk off… either way I think the boy went off and stole my heart.


	2. First Sight

_**So I wanted to post this chapter because I was so excited to write it, even though it's supposed to be up on Monday. This is just the beginning; we will get into more detail as the story goes on. This is basically just an introduction. This story will contain swearing, adult situations, and dark pasts. Continue with following my story if you are okay with it. If not, I don't think this story is for you. Thank you all for your support! Reviews are much loved!**_

_Chapter 1- First Sight_

The soft purr of the engine and the calming sound of my new country music flowing from the speakers couldn't even keep my excitement from doubling as I neared closer to my grand-parents ranch. The sun was at its warmest, and the air conditioner was on full blast. A shiver ran down my back and I felt the goose bumps forming. I looked out my window and couldn't stop the wide smile that formed on my lips.

The sun was shining brightly, and there was a slight wind to the air, but the heat was dry and hot. Regardless of the fact that my air conditioner was on, I rolled down the window, letting the fresh air blow my long wavy hair behind me. A slight smile played at the corner of my lips and I chuckled. This is hands down my favourite part of the entire year. I come here every summer and stay for the entire two months. I made them a promise as a young girl that I would always continue this tradition for as long as they live, and I promised myself that when they passed I would be taking care of the ranch myself.

It was my favourite place on earth.

The rocks and dirt were hitting off the sides of the car my grandparents had given me last time I visited them, and I knew then that I was close. I squealed and hung a left quickly and pushed the gas pedal down a little faster. I could see the fields as they passed and the few horses that would be running at a fast speed or simply eating grass. I could see the stacks of hay my grandfather and I would try and climb when I was younger and sit on there for hours and sing. I could see the lush trees I would run through as fast I could, feeling my light brown locks flow behind me, the feeling of freedom going through my body.

My eyes scanned for my horse; Lilly. She had been mine since she was a pony, and I always took her for a ride every day I spent here. I couldn't see her, so I figured she was in her stall.

And as I pulled up to the front of that old farm house; I knew I was finally home.

It had been a stressful year, seeing as I worked two jobs. One as a waitress, and one at a local drug store. It wasn't easy, but it paid the bills nonetheless and that's all I needed to get me by. I know the owner of the restaurant I work at, and he agreed to let me have the summer off and come back. No pay of course, but the job would be waiting when I got back and for that I was grateful.

Well, as for the job at the pharmacy; not so lucky. Let's just say that I need to find a new second job when I return back to LA.

_Stupid, bitchy, boss._

I got out of the car, finally feeling the indent my jean shorts made on my lower stomach and my sore muscles from the long drive… a drive well worth it though. I slammed the door, and that noise alone must have alerted my grandmother of my presence, because I saw her beautiful face within ten seconds.

"Amy baby!" my grandmother yelled as she emerged from the house log house, holding an apron. She had definitely aged over the year, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Her lightly tanned skin was beautiful in contrast with her brown locks that had silver streaks through them. Her white smile was large as she ran up to me, her small body embracing my figure in her warm, inviting arms.

"Hi, Grandma!" I said as I held her tighter. We rocked back and forth as she rubbed my back in a southing manner.

"Oh darlin' I've missed you more than anything! I'm so damn glad to have you back on the farm. I made your room up for you. Sheets washed and flowers on the bed side table and everything!" She exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye. I smiled back at her affectionately and headed towards the barn, knowing that's where my grandpa had to have been.

"Gramps?" I yelled as I swung open the barn door. He stood there wiping his hands and walked towards me swiftly, embracing me in his strong hold immediately.

"Hi baby girl…gosh you just get more and more beautiful every time I see your face," he kissed my cheek and I blushed (which I rarely do, for the record.) My grandparents were the only people on the entire planet who had the ability to make me blush, smile and laugh.

Everyone else can go…far away or something.

In my life, I only had my grandparents. I had nobody else, and I fucking liked it that way.

I couldn't get hurt that way, I couldn't lose anything.

I feared the day they passed on; then I'd truly have nothing.

I put that thought in the back of my head and took in my surroundings. The place was just how I remembered it, and exactly how I left it last summer… just a tad more crowded with my grandpa's shit he collects. Damn packrat.

"How was the ride, baby?" Grandma asked as we all sat down for lunch in their old style home.

Ya know those kinds of houses? The kinds where there was wall paper and rocking chairs and a swing on the front porch. To some it would be called old fashioned but to me it was absolutely perfect. It was home.

"So very long, but here I am!" I chuckled to myself and took a bite into the turkey sandwich in front of me.

"So how did you spend your birthday, sweetie?" Grandma asked as she wiped down the counter.

My eighteenth birthday had just passed. I wasn't going to tell my grandparents how I truly spent it (which was alone in my shitty apartment watching Friends re-runs eating Chinese,) so I opted with half of the truth.

"I was working, actually. And thank you so much for the card, it was great. You didn't have to include the money though, it's not right that you feel the need to support me," I said seriously.

My grandparents felt the need to always take care of me; ever since the day I was born. Well, maybe if George and Anne were actual parents….

I didn't even want to finish that thought; I needed to forget about those people. They weren't my parents, _they weren't anything to me_. They were two people who felt the need to _ruin_ my life.

Both of them crossed their arms and sighed, "We wanted to," my grandma said with a small smile.

"Well thank you," I returned her smile and took a few more bites of my sandwich. "It's so nice to be back, I sure have missed it here."

"It's great to have you here, as per usual. Hey, have you seen Lilly yet?" Grandpa asked as he sipped his glass of lemonade.

It was then I finally got a good look at him. He too, had aged over the past year. His face was skinnier, his hair was whiter, his eyes looked heavier but his smile was as bright as ever. The mustache on his upper lip matched his white hair, and his hazel eyes that matched mine still had that shimmer of happiness in them that's been there for as long as I could remember.

"No I haven't actually. I think I'm going to go look for her now!" I ran out and slammed the door, but I swore I heard my grandma yelling something at me, but the door had already slammed shut and I was on my way.

The sun and heat hit me immediately. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to; it was just a different kind of heat from LA. It was much more humid there.

I checked her stall, and I looked out in the fields but she was nowhere to be found. Where could a horse have ran off to?

It was then I heard the very familiar sound I loved; hoofs running down the gravel. I turned in the direction I heard them, and put my hand against my forehead to block the sun that was assaulting my vision.

It was Lilly. I recognized her in all her grey beauty with the patch of spots on her side…_ but who in the fuck was the guy on her_? I knew it was guy just by the shadow. He had broad shoulders, and he wasn't all that tall. I would say shorter than 6 feet tall.

He came to a stop beside me, and Lilly neighed for me. I ran my hand along her soft face, realizing I missed her more then I thought, and looked up to cowboy in front of me.

"Excuse me, but why the hell are you riding my horse and who are you?" I said in a sharp tone.

I needed to be this way to people I didn't know. It showed I wasn't interested in anything, because getting involved with guys and friends and whatnot, only leads to hurt. That was something I learned awhile back.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I heard him laugh and he jumped off Lilly.

"Ricky," he said simply in a deep voice. I still couldn't see his face, due to the sun being in my eyes and his cowboy hat blocking his face, creating a black faced man who was riding _my_ horse.

His voice was…sexy, putting it mildly.

"It's not like your name matters to me; I just want to know why you're riding my horse!" I said harshly. He laughed again and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Ricky and I work on the ranch. I'm assuming you're Amy?"

How does he know my name?

"You work here huh," I wrapped my arms around my torso and smirked at him. He laughed at the fact that I didn't acknowledge his hand shaking gesture. "And yes, the one and only. So are you going to tell me why you're riding my horse or not?" I was becoming annoyed now. Who does he think he is, riding all high and mighty around here on my horse?

"Well, your pictures don't do ya' justice. You're much more beautiful in person," he smirked and I knew at that moment he just used a cheap pick up line and an award winning smile that he must use on all the woman.

_I didn't like him already, and I only knew him for about fifty seconds. _

"Funny. Are you purposely avoiding my question?"

This man was seriously getting on my nerves. And he works here? Greaaaat…

"Why would I avoid a question like that? You should already know the answer yourself. If I work here, I have a job and I'm just doing my job, gorgeous!" he winked and pulled off his cowboy hat.

It was then I saw his features, and my god… he's beautiful!

His chocolate eyes held mystery, sexiness and cockiness. His brown hair was a mess at the top of his head, and his cheeks bones were screaming for me to touch. He had slight scruff, and I pushed the thoughts of my cheeks rubbing it. His broad shoulders and lean torso were covered in a black and red plaid shirt.

And his cowboy boots…were gay. Who does he think he is?

"Go do your job somewhere else with another horse. Lilly's mine," I stated firmly.

"Why would I stay away from Lilly? She's just as much a part of my job as the rest of the horses. If anything, you should be thanking me for taking care of her for you," he spoke smugly. He smiled and patted Lilly on the side, and put his other hand on his hip.

"Why would I thank you? That's your job, remember?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the reins of Lilly. I brought her closer to me and hopped on her back.

"Where are you going?" Ricky asked as I began to gallop away.

"As far away from you as possible_, cowboy!"_ I yelled as I rode away on Lilly, a slight smile playing at my lips.


	3. The Lake

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you all can understand that sometimes life gets in the way of writing. I intend to update more frequently, and I hope you all enjoy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2-The Lake<em>

"Can you sit still please?" I asked with a frustrated tone. I flipped my brown locks out of my eyes and huffed loudly. "Co-operation is key, babe."

I continued to brush his long hair, and pet his side. He neighed softly and a small smile spread across my lips.

"You should be good, Gunner!" I patted him gently and put the brush away. He walked off and before I could even stop it, my foot collided with a pale of water, causing it to poor all over my boots. I grunted and pulled off the wet boot…my _new _wet boot.

"Of course I'd manage to do that… how does that happen?" I yelled to myself.

"I'm not too sure, it defies science actually," a familiar voice snickered behind me.

I gasped in surprise due to this voice creeping up on me… I also managed to fall backwards into a large pile of hay.

"Now _THAT,_ is funny!" Ricky laughed at my misfortunes.

"Oh, is that right? Don't you have a job to do or something? Go feed a horse or something. I'm busy and your commentary is highly unnecessary," I ranted in an annoyed tone.

"I just came in to see how you were doing. I was feeding the chickens and noticed you came into the barn. I just figured I'm come and say hello, but you looked so peaceful brushing Gunner and I didn't want my presence to change that. To be honest with you, I would have left silently had you not covered your entire foot in water, which by the way was highly hilarious. I guess you can say I've mastered my silent laugh," he smirked.

_His smirk. _

That's all I can say. The man was beautiful, and Ricky smirking was highly attractive. Of course I'd never tell him that or let it affect me. Behind every beautiful man is tons of beautiful, complicated, heart breaking lies…you could ask my mother… that is if you ever find her.

I said nothing and hopped away on one foot towards the door. Before I could open it myself, a muscular arm was opening it in front of me.

"Thanks," I muttered in appreciation. He smiled softly and I hopped in front of him.

"You need help?" Ricky asked with slight laughter in his tone.

"I'm fine, thanks," I laughed as I sat down on the bench in the barn. He sat down beside me and I pushed over slightly. He was too close for my liking.

I pulled off my sock and did the same for my other foot. I sighed and looked at my bare feet. My pink toe nails were painted to perfection, and I couldn't help but notice Ricky gazing at them.

"Pink?" he questioned. "I never took you as a pink girl. You look more like grey, or even yellow. Pink is too happy, too cheery, too girly, too…lovey."

I turned my body towards the observant, yet totally wrong man and shook my head. "Just because my toes are pink, doesn't mean it's my favourite colour. And what makes you think I'm not happy, or cheery, or even lovey?" I asked with my lips pursed. I hate his observantness.

"You and I both know that you are nowhere near a cheery person. And tell me, Amy, are you happy?" He looked deep into my eyes. I blinked and looked down at my bare feet.

"Pink is a nice, summer colour. That's why I chose it." I simply stated.

"You didn't answer my question, Amy."

"I don't have to," I retorted.

"You don't have to, but I want to know," he said in a husky voice. It gave me an odd feeling, one I haven't experienced in a long time and I knew that was my que to get out of there.

"Mind your own business, cowboy," I whispered.

"Fine, I will," Ricky said sharply. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Depends on what it is," I said hesitantly.

What could he possibly want to know? I hated sharing stuff about my life with people. I feel like they don't need to know anything about me. Nobody really wants to be there for me, or be anyone I could talk to, they're just curious. I saw Ricky as no different. He's probably just a guy who either wants me to get in bed with him, or he just likes a good chase. Either way, I can't do this.

He also is really annoying.

"This Friday, are you—"

"Gotta go, cowboy! Go do your work and leave me alone. Horses need…riding or something!" I yelled while I sprinted out of the barn.

I ran towards the house and stopped near the front door.

He was about to ask me out. He was literally going to ask me on a date this Friday! When did I ever give him the impression that I wanted that? Never, that's when!

All I knew is I needed as much distance from Ricky as I could possibly get.

* * *

><p>"Pass the peas, sweetie?" Grandpa asked in a mildly scratchy voice.<p>

"Sure," I said sweetly and passed the glass dish holding the peas in front of him. He mumbled a quiet thank you and began to put a couple spoonful's on his plate.

"So what did ya' do today, sweetheart?" my grandmother asked before taking a bite out of her mashed potatoes.

"Worked in the barn a bit, and took Lilly for a quick run. She still rides so beautifully, I want to take her out tonight during the sunset. I think it would be fun," I smiled.

I had it all planned out. I would have a nice shower, put on something I won't die of heat stroke in, grab by notebook and ride Lilly out to the lake I used to go to as a kid and just watch the sunset. Of course I'd have to grab my notebook though, that's my life in there. I write in it and draw in it. I bring it with me everywhere I go. You never know when you're going to need to rant, draw, or have some form of inspiration to write about.

"That sounds nice, Amy. Your grandpa and I are going into town for the night. It's our date night," grandma said with a slight blush to her droopy cheeks. I smiled, because after all these years, they still have their annual date night.

"I can't believe you guys still do that!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"There's a lot of things we still do," my grandpa said with a wink.

I literally gagged.

"Oh god, ew! Shut up! I don't ever want to think of that again! You just traumatized me!" I yelled squealing, covering my ears and making a sour face.

I know I was overreacting, but who in their right mind wants to hear about, talk about and think about their grandparents getting it on.

_Not me._

"Oh please, Ames! We may be old but we're not dead!" grandpa laughed with a smirk on his face.

"That's enough, hunny! You're giving our poor Amy images she does not need to see, and I may be old but that doesn't mean I still don't get shy now, so shush up!"

I laughed at my grandmother's shyness, picked up my plate and walked over to the sink. I did not need to hear any more things that would traumatize me anymore. I've had enough for one day. Besides, my notebook and beautiful shower were calling me.

"Thanks for supper. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'd rather not. Love you guys, see you after and have fun tonight!" I yelled as I ran towards the stairs.

I walked into my bedroom. The pale yellow walls were decorated with black and white pictures of me growing up with my grandparents; pictures of Lilly and the farm too. I gathered up my clothes and grabbed my notebook off the desk. I went into the bathroom beside my bedroom and turned on the shower. I let the warm droplets hit my skin, and felt the rivers of water flow down my body. I sighed in contentment.

Once out of the shower, I put on my favourite pair of flats and jean shorts. I wore a red t-shirt and clasped on the necklace my grandpa had given me for Christmas. I jogged downstairs and out to the barn.

The sun was still hot, but it was slowly setting already. I settled up my precious Lilly and hopped on. With my notebook in my purse, along with a water bottle and a blanket, I rode to my favourite place as a kid.

The lake wasn't a large place. It was a normal sized lake, with a rocky shore except one spot where there was indeed sand. I used to swim there with my grandpa. He would throw me into the deep end, and by him doing that basically taught me how to swim. I had no choice, really…

The dark blue water reminds me of childhood, the sound of frogs reminds me of long afternoons, and the fresh air reminds me of happiness.

_Happiness is something I've forgotten about. I've forgotten the last time I've ever truly felt it._

As I galloped down the trails and through the fields with Lilly, as I felt the wind in my damp hair and heard the noise of Lilly's hoofs hitting the dirt made me feel a sense of freedom and calmness. The sky had orange and pink tones, and I could honestly call it beautiful.

I finally reached the lake, and took in the surroundings. It was just as I remember it…

The trees… the beautiful blue water…the green grass… the sandy spot… Ricky…

Wait, _what?_

I jumped off Lilly and stomped towards him. He was facing the lake, his hands in his pockets and his cowboy had still proudly on his head. As I neared closer to him, he turned towards me.

"What're you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm relaxing. The question is, what're you doing here?" he smirked, and I wanted to smack it right off his pretty little face.

"Are you following me or something?" I said rudely.

"You make no sense, babe. I was here first!" he grinned widely.

"I'm not your babe," I said sternly.

"What are you then?" he chuckled.

"Just a girl who wants to know why you're at her favourite childhood place, that's all," I replied with a slight smirk.

"How was I supposed to know it was your favourite childhood place, or that you even came here at all? You don't talk to me, but when you do you're nothing but rude," he said more seriously than I've ever saw him before. His face actually had a hint of hurt in it, and I actually felt a smidgen bad for how I've been.

That's weird for me. I tend to feel no sense of remorse whatsoever for being mean to people. I only do it to save myself.

"I, uhhhhh," I stuttered. I actually didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it, Amy. I'll just leave you alone," Ricky said with a sad smile, and touched my shoulder and walked towards his horse.

I continued to look at the ground, and for the first time since high school, I actually wanted to stop a guy from leaving me. I wanted to grab his arm, and tell him not to go and I'm sorry for being mean.

I didn't though, because that's not what you do to save yourself from getting hurt.

When you stop somebody from leaving you, you give them the impression you want them to be around you, and that's not what I want.

But at this very moment, I didn't want Ricky to leave with the impression I hate him.

"Wait," I said, still not facing him.

"Yeah?" Ricky asked. His voice was far, but I could still hear his beautiful, masculine tone.

"I don't mean to be so mean," I spoke while turning to face him. "It's just how I am. It's easier that way."

I finally looked at him. He was sitting on his horse, the sun was setting behind him, and his muscular body was dark in the sun. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark washed jeans, and I hate to say it but he was indeed pretty.

_He's pretty annoying too, but at this moment I didn't want to be mean to him. _

"Nothing in life is easy, Amy. Nothing in life will ever become easier if you keep treating people who aren't your grandparents like shit," he stated.

"Who says it's not just you I treat that way?" I asked harshly.

"Maybe it is just me, maybe it's not. Either way, I'll leave you alone now. Have fun with whatever you're going to be doing here. Have a good night, Amy," he said huskily, and with a tip of his hat he rode off in to in the sunset.

Before Ricky, I never felt bad for treating people the way I do.

But for some reason, I feel terrible right now.

It's good he's going to leave me alone though.

So I sat down on the grass, crossed my legs and took a deep breath. I looked out at the lake, and the beautiful scene in front of me. A slight breeze blew past, and I closed my eyes.

I hate them for how they've made me, I hate myself for being this way, and I hate Ricky for making me feel bad.

In the couple days that I've known him, he's given me such strong emotions and all I can say is I'm terrified.

I hate him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for such a late chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you have ideas, leave them in your review and I'll try and use them! Review! Thanks guys for your support! <em>


	4. Boring Icecream and Broken Cars

_**Hey readers! Sorry for such a late chapter again. Life gets in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually had some fun writing it. Ox. **_

_Chapter 3- Boring Ice-cream and Broken Cars_

"_You don't love me!" she yelled with fury in her voice. It was raspy, you could tell she was crying at the same time but her rage overtook any sense of sadness she had. _

"_You just figured that out now?" his voice projected even louder than my ears could take. _

"_I knew it before I even married you," her soft voice spat such mean words. That very voice that told me it was time for school, or that it was time for bed. _

"_Then why'd you do it?" his voice echoed through the house. _

"_Because maybe I thought that would change. Sue me for being wrong!"_

"_You know nothing, never have, and never will!" he growled with rage. _

"_Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know anything, but I do know that I'm done!" _

"_No. You're not." His voice was quiet; barely audible. I had to lean closer towards the door to hear it. _

_But the closer I got, the louder the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through my mind. I knew in that moment my father was hitting my mother, just like he always had done. I winced as every muffled cry filled the house, and covered my screams every time I heard the distinct slap. _

_My four year old self ran upstairs crying, wishing I could just have a normal family. _

I awoke with a startle, sweat pouring down my face, and tears soaking my cheeks. It felt so real, like it was still happening. These sorts of dreams happen all the time. It's like I re-live every moment I worked so hard on forgetting. Every tear I swallowed is shed again, and every thought runs through my brain for the millionth time.

Forgetting my childhood is like walking on water; impossible, but it holds an immense amount of appeal.

Nobody can walk on water.

Looks like I've forever living with the memories of my disgusting man of a father, and a liar of a mother.

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly cut grass filled my senses as I walked outside that morning. I felt like shit, to be quite frank. I couldn't even begin to think about going for my jog today, I just couldn't do it. So instead, I sat on the tire swing while my grandma's old and fat cat Willard lay beside me.<p>

"Have you ever wanted to move on, but couldn't? Or do you accept the past and realize that it made you who you are today?" I asked timidly.

The cat purred in response.

"That doesn't answer my question," I snapped.

Willard tilted his head.

"What if you don't like what you've become?"

Willard gave me a funny look and walked away.

"Yeah, I'd leave me if I were you, too," I laughed sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Ricky<em>

I wasn't used to being pushed away. I wasn't used to having someone not have some form of interest in me, whether they wanted to be my friend or more. I've had my fair share of challenges, but never have I ever had one such like this. She acted like she wanted nothing to do with me. How does that work?

But out of every girl, I wanted her. Not because she didn't want me, but because she needed me. I could see in her eyes; her broken smile.

The first time she talked to me, I knew she was different. I knew she wasn't like the other girls who have ever been around me, I knew she didn't want love because…well I just knew. You get vibes from most people. I'm not saying she was easy to read, because there's so much to that girl I have yet to even figure out… I'm just saying I figured out right away she didn't take to people easily. Most people who don't take to people that easy, also have a problem of pushing them away. Pushing people away means that they don't want romances or people being close to them.

I would know because I used to do that.

I wouldn't force myself on her, but I do have to try.

She needs someone who would_ try_ for her.

I walked into Mr. and Mrs. Juergen's kitchen to find Mrs. Juergen's doing the dishes.

"Oh, hello Ricky! There's some lemonade on the counter, grab a glass," she offered with a smile. She was such a lovely woman.

"Oh, no thank you. I was just wonder what Amy was up to, today!" I smiled curiously.

"Well she's going to town, maybe you can go with her?" she smiled mischievously.

"Sounds like a good idea," I winked.

"She won't go with you if it's up to her, you might have to be sneaky. You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out," she winked back.

I repeat, she was such a lovely woman.

* * *

><p><em>Amy<em>

"What ya' paintin' there, princess?" My grandpa's deep voice asked behind me. He had one hand on my shoulder, and I could tell he was looking at my painting.

"It's a sunset. I don't have too much time to paint, but I needed to kill some time," I explained why my painting was only a cheap one.

"It's beautiful, darlin'. Why do you only have a bit of time?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He always wanted to keep tabs on me, but he also knew when to let me be and leave me alone. He was good at keeping it evened out.

"I promised Gram that I would go to town today. She wants a few things," I smiled up at him. I set my brush down and got up from my chair.

"I wish I could go with you, but I can't! If I always went to town nothing would get done 'round here!" he joked.

"Funny man," I nudged his arm and winked.

"Well you have fun!" he said. He reached in his pocket and handed me fifty. "Here's a little gift from me."

"Grandpa, I can't possibly take this! You always send me money, and I still have money from my last job. Trust me, I'm fine!" I tried to hand him back the bill.

He ran out the door and down the stairs with an energy most grandparents don't have, "I love doing it, let me be!"

I chuckled, shook my head, and walked over to my closet. I wanted to change out of my painting clothes, so I put on a pair of white jean shorts and a black, short and baggy t-shirt that fell off my shoulder. It showed my mid-riff, but I thought it was adorable. I put the fifty dollar bill in my pocket and ran out the door to my car.

I was walking towards my car when I heard it.

"Where ya' headed?" a voice asked. I could hear him walking closer with each step he took.

"Hi, Ricky," I said quietly. It wasn't the awkwardness that made me quiet…okay, maybe it was.

"No, I didn't say hi. I asked where you were headed," he smirked.

He seemed to be completely over what had happened with us. So was I, but there was still a sense of awkwardness for me.

"To town," I snapped back. He really didn't need to know where I was headed, to be quite honest.

"You're in luck! I was just headed there! Ride with me, it'll save gas and time," he smiled. It seemed…up to something. I could just tell by the way he was carrying himself.

"No thanks, I'd prefer to ride in my car."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He seemed to be hiding back a smile. I shook it off.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. I walked over to my car and he chuckled back to his truck. I sneered at his direction, and put the key in the ignition.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

My fucking car would not start.

This is just fan-fucking-tastic.

After about ten tries, I opened my car door with un-needed force and walked over to Ricky's truck. He was sitting in the front seat with that fucking smirk on his face. I swear that it was his only facial expression he had. That shit had to be permanent.

I opened his passenger door and slammed it shut.

"Drive. We're stopping at the market first, then the drug store. Then, we're going to the book store and you're going to silent this whole ride or else you can walk and I'll drive your truck, got it?" I spoke calmly but you could clearly feel, maybe even taste the sense of irritation in my voice.

"You got it, pretty lady!" he replied and started the truck. He was smiling, but he wasn't even looking at me. I just sighed in response, and looked out the window with a blush stained on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>After an entire ride of silence with terrible rock music playing from the stereo, we got to town a little bit later. It was mid-afternoon, and the awfully small town was filled with people. The streets were congested. Saturday's were always the days to do shopping around here.<p>

Ricky and I walked into the market together. He held the door open for me, and I didn't say anything about it. I swallowed what would have usually been a rude remark; I accepted his friendly gesture.

Odd.

We walked together to gather all the items on my grandmother's list, and he even grabbed some stuff for himself. He looked kind of cute looking at which tomatoes to buy.

On our way to the cashier, a little girl was crying because she had lost her mom in the store. She looked to be about four, and her big brown eyes were sad, and her cute puffy lips were frowning. I looked to Ricky, who had a sad look on his face, and walked over to the infant.

"Hey there, sweetie. Are you lost?" Ricky kneeled down beside her. She nodded and sniffled.

"Do you want me to help you find your mommy?" he asked in a really quiet voice. The little girl once again nodded.

"This is my friend, Amy," he said and pointed to me. I smiled down at the girl and waved.

"Hi, Amy," she spoke softly. Her voice was raspy and high pitched. She was absolutely adorable.

"Do you think you could tell me your name?" he asked politely.

"Kylie," she whispered.

"Well, Kylie, where did you last see your mommy?" he asked while picking her up.

I had to admit, he sure had a way with children. It was a slight turn on, actually.

_No, bad thoughts, Amy. _

Kylie pointed towards the dessert aisle. Ricky and I walked with her over towards that section, and Kylie stopped crying.

"Mommy!" she yelled at her mother.

Her mom was talking to a worker with a worried expression on her face. She must've been looking for Kylie. She looked in our direction and her face lit up immediately.

"Kylie baby!" she yelled and ran towards us. Ricky put her down and she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Where did you find her?" her mother asked us while petting Kylie's hair.

"She was near the frozen foods area. She was crying and I figured I would help her out," Ricky explained.

"Thank you so much!" Kylie's mother thanked and touched Ricky's shoulder in a thankful gesture. She walked away with Kylie and she waved to the both of us behind her mother's back. Ricky smiled and waved, and I just gave a small smile to the now happy girl.

We headed towards the cashier's in silence again, but I had a slight smile on my face. I thought what Ricky did was really sweet. We cashed out and loaded all of our stuff into Ricky's truck. I breathed in heavily and wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead. It was awfully hot out.

"Oh my god, it's so hot out," I sighed. Ricky grunted in response and continued loading. I stood there and watched him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dark washed jeans. I watched his muscles flex every time he lifted something.

_He's one fucking beautiful, annoying, fucker. _

"You can stop gawkin' now," he chuckled. I snapped out of it and looked at his face. He was smirking…as per usual. "Listen, how about we go get some ice-cream. I'm dying from the heat out here!"

"That sounds good," I said quietly. What was the harm in getting ice-cream with him?

We drove towards the ice-cream parlour in silence once again. We pulled up to the ice-cream place, and couldn't help but notice the large group of teenagers outside of it. They were starring us down. We hopped out of the truck, and they all kept their eyes glued on us. I wasn't too sure why.

"They're starring," I pointed out.

Ricky sighed in response. "It's 'cause you're hot."

"No it's not!" I snapped.

"Explain why all the teenage males are droolin'!" he growled now. He seemed almost…defensive…maybe possessive?

"The girls' are starring at you," I pointed out.

"So?" he snarled. He walked closer towards me. I raised my eyebrow and walked inside.

"What can I get ya' folks!" a man with a thick mustache asked. He kind of resembled a rat.

"I would like a large chocolate. How about you, Ames?" he asked.

_Ames? A new nickname? No. Nicknames are for people who know each other. He doesn't know me. _

I let it slide.

"Double chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, please!" I grinned. I was kind of excited. I've always loved the ice-cream here.

"I thought you would have been more of a boring ice-cream flavoured kind of girl," Ricky laughed.

"You thought wrong. You sir, are the boring ice-cream flavoured kind of guy!" I smirked. Two can play at that smirking stuff.

"That would be four dollars," mustache man said.

Ricky reached in his pocket, but I beat him to it.

"Change for a fifty?" I asked with a cute smile to the man holding our treats.

"Of course, darlin'!" he laughed. He handed me my change, and we walked out.

"You didn't have to do that," Ricky frowned.

"I wanted to," I snapped back.

"The man is supposed to pay," he retorted.

"That's on dates. This was not a date," I said with bite of ice-cream in my mouth.

"Whatever," Ricky whispered.

We walked out of the parlour licking our ice-creams. All the teenagers had left now, and we walked back to the truck. He turned on the air conditioning, buckled up, and headed back to the ranch. We listened to easy rock, and slurped on our chocolate goodness.

"I enjoyed today with you," Ricky said with a hint of a smile as he turned down the ranch road.

"Okaaaaay?" I didn't know what to really say.

"I'm glad you're grandmother told me you were headed to town," Ricky smiled.

That's when it hit me.

The smirks.

The chuckles.

The coincidence that Ricky had to go to town when I had to.

The fact that my car just wouldn't work after Ricky asked to give me a ride.

_That bastard broke my car on purpose!_

We pulled up beside the ranch. I threw open my door with a loud bang and stomped towards the back. I began to unload the groceries in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, turbo! Why're you in such a hurry?" Ricky laughed as he watched me unload everything at super speeds.

"You broke my car!" I squealed.

He laughed loudly while holding his stomach. "How'd you know?"

"Oh my god, I cannot stand you!" I growled.

"Oh come on, Ames. You had a good day with me!"

He smirked that beautiful smirk, and then bit his lip. I stopped growling and yelling for a minute and just looked at him. His hair had a reddish tint in the sun, and his hazel eyes sparkled. He looked more tanned than usual, and felt a tingle go through my body. _What the fuck was that?_ I snapped out of it and walked towards the porch.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again! Oh, and fix my car, jackass!" I yelled.

"Anything you want, beautiful. But deep down inside you, you know you had a good day with me. Don't you?" He smiled and hopped in his truck and left the ranch.

I stood on the porch and watched him drive down the road with flashbacks of today going through my head.

Maybe I did have a good time, but all I could think of right now was a tanned, auburn headed cowboy with a beautiful smile and a fucking annoying attitude who likes boring ice-cream, has a way with kids, and spends more time picking out tomatoes then most people.

_Cowboy better fix my car. _


	5. Authors NOTE!

Hi everyone,

I know I have not updated in literally.. a year and a half. How terrible of an author am I? But I wanted to write this to you all, for those who still favourite and put me on story alert, to apologize. I know alot of you were very into the story and had alot of hope for it to continue. I've sat here for awhile, thinking if I even wanted to continue, and I decided to leave that up to you guys. It's been awhile, and I've changed as a person so the story might change from my original idea of where it was going...just to let you know.

Leave me a review or even private message me your thoughts!

I am so sorry again.

XOXOXO

M.


End file.
